


Erica

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kind of Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is loneliness in the language of flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erica

“I always wondered why ye’d always come ‘ere after reapin’.” Eric said, sat next to Alan in a field of ericas. “Now I understand.”

Alan nodded, hands clasped between his knees as he stared up at the clouds. “Sad isn’t it?”

“Wha’ is?”

“I’m most happy when surrounded by flowers that mean loneliness.”

Eric shook his head before head laid down, arms folding behind his head. “No’ sad at all. Even if loneliness makes ye ‘appy then be ‘appy.”

Alan glanced over at Eric then laid down next to him, resting his head on Eric’s shoulder and his hand on Eric’s chest. “But that was before I met you.”

Eric removed an arm from behind his head to wrap it around Alan's shoulders, gently rubbing his arm. “Ye got me fer as long as ye want me.”

“Forever.”

“Then forever it’ll be.”

“Until the day I die.”

“Even then, I’ll be with ye.” he closed his eyes and Alan followed after, lying in a field of ericas where the word lonely, for once, didn’t apply.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what this was. It just came out.


End file.
